Nocturne
by princessed
Summary: Un petit moment d'intimité entre Evangélyne et Tristepin. Se situe peu après l'épisode 6 de la saison 2.


Synopsis : un petit moment d'intimité entre Evangélyne et Tristepin. Se situe peu après l'épisode 6 de la saison 2. Contient une scène de nudité mais rien de porno.

Disclaimer : Wakfu et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Ankama. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction, alors pitié, ne me faites pas de procès.

_Nocturne_

Il était presque minuit et Evangélyne, qui était de garde, commençait à piquer du nez. Pour cette nuit, on avait dressé le camp non loin d'un petit lac en espérant que la chaleur de la journée s'atténuerait un peu. Les autres dormaient, Yugo roulé en boule, Amalia pelotonnée sous des feuilles, Ruel les bras crispés sur son havre-sac et Tristepin étendu les bras en croix. Eva éprouvait une sorte de fierté à être celle qui veillait et empêchait les ennemis potentiels de tomber sur ses amis…

Tiens, Yugo avait de la terre plein les mains ! Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, la Crâ se disait qu'elle non plus ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un modèle de propreté. Un bon bain dans le lac lui aurait fait le plus grand bien. Seulement voilà, il fallait qu'elle reste sur place pour veiller sur ses compagnons…

Oh, il était l'heure de réveiller Pinpin pour qu'il la relaye. La Crâ se pencha et secoua son copain, qui grogna et murmura quelque chose à propos de dragons et de cralamours avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Eva se sentit toute attendrie. Pinpin était tellement mignon quand il avait l'air perdu !

- Ton tour de veiller ! murmura-t-elle avec un petit bisou sur la joue. Debout !

- Hein ? Ah, oui, veiller. On est en quelle année ?

- Pareil qu'hier, tête de Iop. Ah, je peux te demander un service ?

Tristepin s'étira sans lâcher Rubilax et manqua de peu de décapiter un arbre.

- Tout ce que tu veux, marmonna-t-il.

- Tu veux bien veiller sur mon arc pendant que je vais prendre un bain ?

Pinpin resta bouche bée. Un Crâ ne se sépare jamais de son arc, il le savait aussi bien que n'importe qui. Demander à quelqu'un de veiller sur son arc équivalait pour un Crâ à lui demander de veiller sur son âme : cela supposait un niveau de confiance incroyable. Comment Eva pouvait-elle lui abandonner sa possession la plus précieuse alors qu'il l'avait déjà trahie peu de temps auparavant ?

- Euh, Eva… balbutia-t-il.

- S'il te plait ! Je me sens toute crasseuse et je ne sais pas combien de temps on devra encore attendre avant de trouver une salle de bains.

Tristepin hocha lentement la tête. Eva eut un petit sourire et lui tendit son arc. Il le prit avec des mains tremblantes et elle lui fit signe de se tourner. C'est à ce moment-là seulement qu'il réalisa que sa copine allait se retrouver toute nue à quelques pas de lui. Tout d'un coup, la chaleur qui avait fini par retomber lui parut de nouveau insupportable…

Ces bruits, c'était ses vêtements qui tombaient à terre. Ce clapotis, c'était l'eau autour de ses chevilles, puis de ses… Le Iop s'efforça de penser à autre chose. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de réagir comme un pervers ! Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur… sur… sur son travail de veille, tiens. Il fallait qu'il empêche les rodeurs d'attaquer Yugo, Amalia et Ruel.

Un instant… Si un rodeur passait par là, il verrait forcément Eva qui prenait son bain ! Non, mais, où se croyaient-ils, ces rodeurs voyeurs ? Il allait leur montrer ce qu'il…

- Pinpin, arrête de gesticuler.

Tristepin resta figé sur place, se retourna, rougit et tourna de nouveau le dos au lac. Il venait de voir Evangélyne qui se prélassait, de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules. Il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer quoi que ce soit mais cette vision l'avait tout de même…

- Pinpin, répéta la Crâ, si tu continues de gesticuler, tu vas envoyer mon arc dans le décor et ça…

Le Iop rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et déposa le précieux arc sur le sol. Il se sentait bête, enfin, encore plus bête que d'habitude. Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi négligent avec l'objet auquel sa copine tenait le plus au monde ? C'était vraiment à se demander pourquoi elle l'aimait.

Un clapotis lui apprit qu'elle sortait de l'eau. L'instant d'après, deux bras humides s'enroulaient autour de lui et ce contact brutal le fit sursauter. Evangélyne éclata de rire.

- Pinpin, ça va ! Je ne vais pas me fâcher !

- Heu, t'es sûre ? balbutia Tristepin.

- Je sais que tu ne vas pas…

Le Iop avait la gorge nouée. Il se souvenait encore de l'instant précis où il avait brisé son arc en deux et il se souvenait encore mieux de ce qu'il avait ressentit en voyant la mine détruite d'Eva. Elle était la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui et il lui avait fait subir la pire chose qu'on puisse imposer à un Crâ… Comment avait-elle pu le lui pardonner ?

- Eva, balbutia le Iop, je t'en prie, reprend ton arc et rhabille toi.

Evangélyne éclata de rire et força son copain à tourner la tête vers elle. L'espace d'un instant, il la vit entièrement nue, rougit encore plus et se força à la regarder dans les yeux. On aurait dit que la chaleur venait encore de monter de dix degrés.

- Pourquoi ? lança-t-elle d'un ton amusé. Tu me trouves moche ? Et puis, toi tu peux parler, tu n'as pas mis une chemise depuis des semaines !

- Tu veux que j'aille en mettre une ?

Eva haussa les épaules.

- Non, dit-t-elle avec un petit sourire. J'aime bien ton nouveau look.

- Tu veux bien te rhabiller ? Tu vas prendre froid si tu restes comme ça.

Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui inquiétait Tristepin. Ruel, Amalia et Yugo dormaient à quelques pas de là et si l'un deux se réveillait et les voyait dans cette situation, ça risquerait de… non, il préférait ne pas penser aux conséquences.

Les bras humides se desserrèrent. Pinpin regarda de nouveau la cime des arbres en essayant de penser à autre chose.

- Tu veux ma cape pour te sécher ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Non, merci, répondit-elle, ça va aller.

- Allez ! protesta-t-il en décrochant sa cape. Fais pas de manières !

Et il lui tendit la cape tout en s'efforçant de trouver la situation normale. C'était vraiment bizarre, ce moment d'intimité. Touchant mais bizarre. Emue, Eva retira le plus gros de l'eau en s'efforçant de ne pas détremper la cape de son ami et se rhabilla en vitesse. Elle regrettait presque que ce soit son tour d'aller dormir.

- Bonne garde, cervelle de Iop, murmura-t-elle en embrassant Tristepin sur le bout des lèvres. Fais pas de bêtises pendant que je dors…

Et elle alla se coucher sous le regard attendri de Tristepin.

_La fin…_


End file.
